


Tha f**k?

by Razerface



Category: The End Of The Fucking World (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razerface/pseuds/Razerface
Summary: I am sorry for my bad english, but I'm german and just fourteen. I edited this first chapter on the 21th of July 2019 to improve the grammar and to remove the unnecessary punctuation. Actually this story was broken off, but I decided to continue writing this.





	Tha f**k?

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for my bad english, but I'm german and just fourteen. I edited this first chapter on the 21th of July 2019 to improve the grammar and to remove the unnecessary punctuation. Actually this story was broken off, but I decided to continue writing this.

The body of the man laid on the ground, everywhere around him was blood. James and Alyssa were cleaning the house while I was in shock. This man. He was just there. With closed mouth, and open eyes.  
I had never seen a dead body before. And of course, I've never seen anyone murdered, and I never did want to.  
We should not have done that. We should not have been here . We should not have left home!

"FUCK!" I screamed, not realizing it, so completely absorbed in my thoughts. Alyssa came running upstairs, she opened the door to the bedroom. "Emily! What's going on? "She noticed that I was still in shock . "How are you?" "Was that really serious?" I asked softly and furiously. "No, no I'm not feeling well! We just killed someone here! A real human being! Do you think that's okay? "" Shit I can not help it! He tried to rape me! If James had not, then ... "Alyssa's tears came. I could not ignore that. I sighed. "Come here," I said, hugging her. She seemed to calm down and said, "Come on. We'll clean everything up now, burn the clothes that have blood sticking to it, the same as the duvet cover, and then we'll get out of that bullshit. "I laughed. They also.

We went downstairs and James put such a cleaner and a rag in my hand while Alyssa turned on music on a turntable. I pretended to remove the intrusion marks on the edge of the house, but in reality I ran away.

I ran so fast that I lost my balance and flew away several times. But then I got up again and just ran a long way. My blood ran down my face, but that did not bother me much at the time. Just put one foot in front of the other. If Alyssa and James noticed that I was gone, they would search for me and I did not want to find out what they would do to me if they found me.

It was pouring rain and it was pitch dark at the same time, so I fell down several times, also, when I was able to calm down again. But no matter. The main thing was that I was away from this house, and all what had happened in it.

I ran as far as I could, and when at some point I could not stand the fatigue and the strain, I stopped at a park bench and lay down.  
When I was running away from this creepy psychopath and his vulgar girlfriend, it was already 2 A.M. so woke up at about ten o'clock, I wondered immediately whether they had already found the man, and went also believe that James and Alyssa already were gone, so I gently back on my way made to this house.  
I went and went. Until halfway down the track I found an unlocked bike in front of a park that was on the sidewalk.  
I looked around. Nobody seemed to be close to me, from which I concluded that no one could see me, whom I would steal this wheel. I took it and drove off, and was there in ten minutes with help.  
Of course, I stopped half a mile away and crept quietly or inconspicuously to the hedges on the edge of the house to see if the police were already there, and to my bad luck she was too.  
It gradually drove up several cars, about five to six, the rest I could not see from my position . Several people were evacuating who seemed to be from the forensics team, which I exited on the white full-body suits, gloves, and masks. From one of the cars, however, also got out two women who were dressed normally.

One of them had hair that only went up to her chin. She had on a long, gray coat so long she had to roll up her sleeves, and she looked pretty likable, which could be due to the fact that she smiled, more or less in this situation, what the other one did not. The others were a woman of color, with a rather intimidating look , short hair, and a long black coat. The second woman did not look particularly nice. But no matter. An older woman received the two Commissioners while she was crying in shock. Crap. This is most likely the mother of the guy. The guy was a rapist, probably a serial murderer, but I do not think any mother deserves to have her kid murdered in his own apartment .

The one gray-mantled commissaire calmed the older woman, while in the black cloak she answered only "My condolences." All three went in after the forensics had secured everything.

I waited outside attentively when the two commissioners would finally come out again, and after a failed hour, this was finally the case. I intended to go to them and confess that I was there when this man was murdered, but I did not want to do this at the scene, especially not when the man's mother was present.

That's why I waited until she got into the car and off we went, and when that happened after another ten minutes, I waited until they were a bit further from with and ran this bike that I had "borrowed" me before, behind the Commissioners. When I arrived, or when I saw the police station, I stopped in front of the meter and left the bicycle in a corner.

I followed the commissioners at a distance, into the building and just followed them. I was surprised it very that no one asked me what I was doing here, all alone, but that should be computing t me, I did not know that is already what I should answer would have it. I put on the hood of my cardigan , so no one saw my face directly, and no one noticed that I was bloodied.

When the two turned into a room full of people, probably in their office, I hesitated for a few minutes. If I tell them now that I have something to do with the murder, then what? I can not do this. But what should I do otherwise? Oh shit on it. Anyway, do not change anything anymore.  
After five minutes, which felt like an eternity to me, I had overcome my skepticism about a confession on my part and took a deep breath.

I approached this office, and as I took a step inside and stood to the left of the door, I glanced around. I noticed the two commissioners quickly, and I was still very surprised when I realized that still no one noticed me. And yes, well, there were a lot of people in this room, so they probably did not notice me immerdiately, but I do not really mean to work with the police at the age of thirteen.

Nobody noticed me, except when she looked up a little more sympathetically, with the gray coat that caught my eye as she looked up from reflex, just like everyone else does when sitting at a table in a crowded room where everyone walk around near to him. 

She looked at me in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" She asked on the one hand friendly, and on the other hand surprised as she stood up, and when she realized that my face was completely covered with blood, and my clothes, or I had much open wounds on my face, she saw I'm pretty worried. "Are you all right? What have you done? "So now the other comissioner looked up.

Police officer number one took me gently to my chin and lifted my head slightly to see how bad my injuries were.

I shiver. My knees were so soft that I could have collapsed at any moment. And I am sure that I was still in shock at that moment, because of yesterday and everything. But saying nothing didn‘t help very much, and running away even less. My jaw pulls you together, damn!

"I'm here because of ... because ... of the murder of yesterday," I stuttered, cold sweat running down my forehead. Policewoman number two stood up too and the two of them threw wierd, hard-to-identify glances. "Do you know who murdered Clive Koch?" Police officer number two asked me. "Teri. Let's fix this in peace. " The other one said and made a gesture that I could not identify either. "Will you come with me please?" She asked me. The three of us went into an "interrogation room," or something like that, policewoman number one asked me to sit down while she and number two policewoman, Teri, sounded the same.

"I'm Detective Eunice, this is Detective Teri." Policeman number one said as she placed her arms on the table and smiled at me. Shortly afterwards followed the second question.

"And your name is?" Asked Detective Teri, her eyes fixed on me while she looked confused for some reason.

"My name is Emily," I said, facing the table. "And your last name?" DC Teri asked again. "Brook ..." "Okay," said DC Eunice as she wrote my full name on a small notepad she'd brought in earlier. , "And how old are you?"

"Thirteen" I answered. The commissioners looked at each other, and then, Teri asked me, also kind of angry: ”So you are fucking thirteen and-” ”Teri!” DC Eunice interrupted her. ”Please use different words!” Teri sighed. ”You are thirteen and you fuc- you run away and giving your parents such a frightening with that??” She repeated her ”question”. 

”If she would’ve dared herself coming with me I would’ve taken my mother with me, too” I answered angrily. ”Why?” Eunice asked with a worrying expression in her face, while Teri’s facial expression told me that she wanted to ask me the same though. ”I don't want to answer that.” ”Maybe later?” Eunice wanted to know. ”I don't think so.” ” Uhm. Okay” „Uhm. Well. Who murdered Clive Koch?" DC Teri asked me again.

I swallowed, and said nothing. I did not want to tell James. He only killed the guy to protect Alyssa!  
"It was self-defense!" I said quickly. "That can be but that was not the question."

"Teri!" DC Eunice said loudly, making a gesture that was supposed to suggest DC Teri, not so brisk about going with me. Teri nodded, with her typically disagreeable look.

"Was anyone else with you? So in this house? "Asked DC Eunice. Naturally. Alone, I would never break somewhere. But I did not want to tell Alyssa and James either. Well. Fuck. Without an honest statement, we would not get any further anyway.

"Yes. James and Alyssa“ I finally said, knowing that the truth would bring much more here. It was self-defense and we - James - did not just kill anyone like that.  
"We have a missing message from a James. Is that him?“ She pulled a sheet out of a folder she had taken into the interrogation room before. She turned the photo so that I could look at it and pushed it over with two fingers. "Yes," I said, looking at the picture. He looked like a psychopath. His eyes were emotionless, but he looked sonehow agrassive "That's him."

"Okay," said DC Eunice. "How old is Alyssa then?" "Seventeen, like James." I answered. Both policewomen looked at each other. "OK. Now back to my question earlier, "said DC Teri. "Who killed Clive Koch?"  
She said it differently this time. Weirdly different. As if she was really trying to make it sound a bit nicer. More sympathetic.  
"James ... But it was self-defense!" I finally answered. Both looked at each other. "Why was it self-defense? What has Clive Koch done or tried to do to you? "I swallowed. I did not dare speak it out. "Did not you see the Polaroids?" I asked in surprise. "Both commissioners looked at each other again, also surprised. "Eh, no. No we do not have. "Answered DC Teri for both. "... no matter in any case, he was a rapist, if not a murderer." I replied. "Do you have any evidence for that?" Asked DC Teri with a skeptical tone.

"Well ..." I started. "There was a black camera in this house. Watch the videos, then they'll know what that man did to Alyssa, if James didn't- "" You do not have to keep talking. "DC Eunice said knowingly, staring worriedly as she handed me a hand signal hinted I should please let it please .. "Where ... um ..." DC Eunice cleared her throat. "Where were you, or you, when Clive Koch was murdered?"

"Alyssa was in bed, asleep, James lay down beside her on the floor and I sat next to James." "Okay, but did not you see Clive Cook? So can you tell us the whole story, please? "Teri asked, again with her apparently unappealing tone. DC Eunice frowned and looked funny at DC Teri.  
"James, me and Alyssa were up in the bedroom of the guy, Alyssa was in bed and sleeping, James was lying on the floor next to her, I was sitting on the floor on the other side. Suddenly, I and James heard the door open, and then this guy came in. He apparently immediately noticed that someone had broken in and- "" Wait a minute. "DC Teri interrupted me." "Why did you break in there? You know that's illegal, don‘t you?“ She continued, again with an unpleasant tone. "We knew we had broken in, but we did not know where to go. And ... nobody was in this house ... "DC Teri laughed humorlessly and sarcastically. DC Eunice looked at DC Teri again wierdly. Then DC Eunice spoke.  
"So, maybe... do you now want to tell us why you did leave home?" I did not want to talk about that. I had hoped so much that the Commissioners would not ask me that. Again. "Is that really important?" I asked after a few seconds of embarrassing silence. Teri frowned while Eunice looked at me in confusion. "Is it that bad?" Asked Detective Eunice, and it seemed like Detective Teri was asking me exactly the same thing. But they did not need an answer from me.  
I shrugged my shoulders. "I ... just do not want to talk about it ... unless it's very important ..." The two Commissioners looked at each other. "Well ... If things are not quite right at home, we should know that," said Detective Teri with a skeptical tone and a frown. Well. Somehow yes. Actually, it was so bad that I did not even want to think about it. I sighed and answered with a slightly stubborn "Jap."  
"Alright." Detective Eunice responded while thinking about something. "And what about your face now? Are you doing well? I mean you have a lot of open wounds. How did that happen? "Detective Eunice finally continued.  
"After we killed this man, James and Alyssa wanted to clean the house to cover the tracks ..." I swallowed. "Wanted to burn the clothes and everything that had blood on them and then run away. I ran away because I wanted to go to the police. Then I flew often. "Both commissioners frowned briefly.

Suddenly a painful sting went through my ribs, which I had bruised heavily after yesterday's break-or rather had broken-because I fell on the cobblestones by the pool, causing me to twitch and groan in pain. The commissioners were just about to jump up to help me while I gestured to them that it was not so bad. Reluctantly, they sat down again while I tried to get along with my pain so halfway. "There should a doctor see over it, I think." Said Detective Teri finally. I looked up, looked into her eyes, then answered. "No thanks, that's alright." I said. "No. You're not yet grown up, you can not decide that yet, and it would be better if someone would look over it. "Detective Eunice responded as she looked at me worriedly. Somehow it reminded me of my mother. And I did not like that.

"Um ... Okay. I would suggest that I and Eunice go to Alyssa's and James 'parents' after we've taken you to the hospital and then call your parents to stop by to check on you, "said detectives Teri. I nodded, as detectives Eunice did too. And so we left the room.

DC Darego wanted to handcuff me, probably to make sure I did not run away. Yes, sure. I face the police and make a confession, just to piss off me again. Typical. DC Eunice said that I did not really need to be handcuffed, which led me to argue with the same arguments I already mentioned. But then DC Darego is about to discuss with DC Eunice. I had the feeling that they had something against each other, because there was a certain tension between the two. But I probably did not want to know.

When the two were discussing about five minutes, I went over to DC Teri, and took the cuffs from her hands, and attached them to my hands so that they were now behind my back. Then I looked at the two Commissioners to quietly ask them if we could finally set off. The two went ahead and I followed. We drove off.


End file.
